


Promises

by AwokenMonster



Category: Are You The One? (Season 8), Are you the one?
Genre: Justin is in NY, M/M, Max is in LA, Perfect Match Fluff, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Max misses his perfect match once he's back in LAMax/JustinRated T for the show's nature





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! JAX STILL STANS! The plot of this fic is crazy cute and I love it but the execution was pretty bad... sorry. Enjoy?
> 
> This is probs my worst AYTO fic so far. Like if I had to rate how much I liked my own AYTO fics then Famous would be number 1 and this one would the number 4 (last place right now since a fifth work is coming up....)
> 
> Wrote most of this fic to Peace of Mind by Villain of The Story which is oddly fitting for the pairing??

Max rolled onto his back, arms stretched to hold out his phone. Fuck, he’d been so goddamn bored. Once the filming of Are You The One? Season 8 ended, it had been rather hectic to get his life back on track in LA. He’d been gone for ten weeks after all. Though now that it finally settled down, he kinda missed the clamour of the house in Hawaii.

It had been nice to know you were never alone and there was a friend around every corner. Sure, maybe some people you didn’t exactly like – being part of the LGBTQ+ community didn’t mean you automatically liked each other, you know. For example, Max still couldn’t help but laugh when he saw that Nour blocked Paige on social media. Like, babe, that is such a childish move!

Anyway, back home, it wasn’t _more quiet_ but back home he was surrounded by people he’d known for _years_ and yet it felt like he didn’t know them as well as the Are You The One? cast. He had decided against contacting a lot of people from the cast, because he knew a lot of them were spending time with their perfect match to see what was there. They didn’t get everyone into the truth booth after all so many of them only found out who they were matched to at the final matchup.

Speaking of a perfect match…

_Justin_

How’s LA? _9:06pm_

_Max_

Getting used to not being attached to someone?? Not sure I like it _9:12pm_

_Justin_

Not much longer until I’ll visit _9:13pm_

_Max_

Promise? _9:20pm_

_Justin_

I Promise 😊 _9:22pm_

Being apart from Justin, really offered Max the opportunity to think and set his thoughts straight (what an ironic thing to say). For one, he could think more clearly now that he wasn’t constantly falling for Justin’s charms. It made him appreciate Justin even more and really see him as the good person he was on top of the hot guy Max made out with in the closet going into the third week. His cheeks still heated when he remembered the scene. He didn’t want his family to see that scene – even though it was totally hot and he re-watched it sometimes when he missed Justin.

Anyway, taking a step back only made him wanna see Justin more and more. He knew it works both ways cause Justin had been texting him back within seconds whenever Max would send him anything.

Like, only someone who’s crazy interested or has no life texts back within a few seconds and Justin definitely had a life and a job to keep him busy. He was _waiting_ for Max to talk to him.

And Max was _loving it_. The attention was just overwhelming. While every week, the new episode of AYTO made him nervous as to what he may find out he didn’t already know about – Justin and Amber for example – the real life experience had been great. Even if Justin lived crazy far away and Max missed him all the time. He could tell Justin was just as invested in him and not interested in anyone in his neighbourhood at all.

Max rolled to his side to flip on the tv and see what was on tonight. He was tired but he didn’t feel like going to bed this early. Maybe he could watch some movie or shit, but whatever movie was on, mustn’t have been very interesting. He drifted off to sleep before the first commercial break.

Must’ve been exhausted because the next time he awoke, the morning news was on. Max rubbed his eyes with a yawn and reached for his phone on the coffee table.

_Justin_

What r u up to tonight? _10:01pm_

_Justin_

Max? _10:40pm_

Max rolled his eyes but he _loved_ how much Justin cared that he didn’t text back within 40 minutes. He sighed with a smile. Shit, he loved this guy way too much.

_Max_

Sorry, fell asleep :$ _7:08am_

The phone buzzed before he could put it back on the table.

_Justin_

Figured. I miss waking up with you in my arms though _7:09am_

_Max_

Isn’t there a pic of that from the show floating around on Twitter? I think I saw it _7:11am_

_Justin_

O.O where? _7:12am_

Max blinked a few times, trying to get his mind to wake up because he was way too groggy, still. He tried looking for the picture on Twitter and linked it to Justin so he could see it for himself.

_Justin_

So cute <3 _7:34am_

_Max_

You at work? _7:36am_

_Justin_

Yeah_ 7:37am_

_Max_

Then quit looking at your phone. I don’t wanna be the reason you’re fired. _7:40am_

After that, he didn’t hear from Justin anymore, thinking he may have gotten through to him. Today was a day off and Max didn’t really know what he wanted to do but he really had to go groceries shopping so that was probably top priority right now. He looked down at himself.

Maybe hop in the shower first.

And put on some fresh clothes.

Yeah, let’s do that first. Then groceries shopping. Then maybe check some Twitter because it had been blowing up his tag since the show appeared on MTV. Everyone was just so supportive of him and Justin and it was _eating_ him away on the inside that he couldn’t just be like “Oh yeah, dating him has been amazing so far”.

Some people didn’t like them together and were all “they’re not a match” but the comments made Max laugh. Like, guess what? They _are_ a match. Fuck you!

It proved to take a lot longer to get everything he needed when his car broke down on his way to the supermarket. It was nearly 2pm when he finally got his car to the shop and got home – without groceries though. He’d eaten a sandwich after leaving the shop, remembering the _mad_ sammiches Nour used to make in the house. He’d kill for one of those. He checked his phone while walking home, still no sign from Justin. He was supposed to text him during his lunch break so it was a bit of a bother but Max shrugged it off. He was working after all.

Throwing the wrapper of the sandwich into the bin on his way home, he spotted a figure on his porch. Max neared his house, staring at the person sitting there. “Justin?”

Was he dreaming? Must be. Justin was working, in Manhattan! But he wasn’t dreaming because it was definitely Justin who looked up and stood up to smile at him. “I told you I’d visit soon. I promised!”

Max increased his step to lunge at Justin in a hug, noticing the way he smelled. It was a smell he picked up on the first few days in the house but he didn’t notice it anymore after spending so much time with Justin. Being apart for so long made him smell it again. He reached up to kiss him before pulling back to frown at him. “Thought you had to work?”

Justin shrugged. “I missed you so I took some time off.”

“How long?” Max asked. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m totally happy to see you.”

“A week”, Justin replied. He cupped Max chin to kiss him again. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll like it so much I’ll…stay?”

Max hummed. “I’d love that. You in LA would make it so much easier.”

“Yeah, but for now, we’ll just have to make it work like this. It’ll be fine”, Justin hushed him with a little squeeze of his arms around Max. “Promise.”

Max smiled to himself, just enjoying the feeling of hugging Justin again. “And you always keep your promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> I feel so bad for Max waking up to all the hate on his Twitter today. Like, if only I had a Twitter but Nour seems to have his back so I'm happy. She really redeemed herself in my eyes by defending Max.
> 
> Also, I still laugh the hardest at the scene where Basit says "Jonathan, you really wanna tell me you're connecting with someone whose quote of the day was 'I like holes'?" with Kai losing his shit over that comment. It's probably the funniest moment in the series so far.  
That and the little snort Justin gave after the closet makeout. Like, I heard that, Justin. + Jonathan asking if Justin was making out with Max and Justin's like "Yeah."


End file.
